Balance
Balance (バランス Baransu) is Tenbin Gold (テンビンゴールド Tenbin Gōrudo, lit. Balance Gold), the Gold Ranger of the Kyurangers. He is a techno-organic mechanical organism, a thief and partner to Naga Rei. He is the seventh Kyuranger to be awakened. Character History Origin Constructed in the Tenbin System, Balance was "born" on March 26th no earlier than 1717. Though one of not the oldest of the Kyurangers, Balance noted that he was the youngest of his clan. Meeting Naga Rei When Naga Rei met Balance, he decided Balance was the key for him to be able to learn emotion. Balance and Naga Rei become partners in thieving against Jark Matter, becoming known as the two-man BN Team whom were branded with a combined five million Pongi bounty by Jark Matter. As Tenbin Gold It was on Zigama that the pair discovered the Kyurangers on a wanted poster, Space.1: The Super Stars of Space finding them to have a bounty ten times more than theirs. Having heard about a local Jark Matter facility storing a precious gem, the pair met Lucky, who believed them to be bearers of Kyutamas themselves, on the way to their mark. While they tell Lucky they aren't, Lucky still decides to wait out his luck and work with them on their job. However, instead of being stealthy, they are discovered because of Lucky looking for a fight. Balance betrays Lucky by lashing him with his cables, to Naga Rei's surprise, in full view of Jark Matter. However, Balance is shocked when Naga is angered and chooses to stay with Lucky. Balance asks to see the gem as reward and is allowed. He, however steals the gem. Seeing that Naga and Lucky are to be executed immediately, he intervenes by controlling the death trap. Balance and Naga Rei earn their Kyutamas and fight with the Kyurangers, joining them on the ORION after taking down Zigama's Daikaan Gamettsui. Space.2: Let's Go! Phantom Thief BN Team! Introduced by Raptor to commander Shou Ronbou, the seven Kyurangers were sent to save the planet Needle from destruction at the hands of the Jark Matter. Engaged by a hostile new Kyuranger, Stinger, Balance and the others bar Lucky and Champ were struck by the Sasori System native's sting. However, the afflicted Kyurangers ultimately recovered in time to destroy the Moraimarz that was draining Needle's Planet Jume. Space.3: The Man from the Desert Star When the Orion arrived in orbit of Earth, a planet strangely containing numerous Moraimarz, Balance and Naga were left on the ship to work on equipment under Shou Ronbou as the others were assigned to land on Earth for the first time by the commander's Kyulette, establishing a link between the Kyu Buckles which would allow the Kyurangers to summon Kyutama at will. Balance later joined the crew in congratulating Raptor on her transformation into Washi Pink. Personality At first he seemed to be greedy, selling out Lucky for a reward, but he cares enough about his partner Naga that after hearing Naga call him a friend and both are taken away, he chose to save them. Balance is flashy, energetic, and fast-talking. His flamboyant attitude balances the more neutral demeanor of his partner Naga. Powers and Abilities *'Technopathy:' As a mechanical lifeform, Balance has the ability to control other machines. Arsenal *He can produce tendril-like wires from his wrists to connect to machines or use them to attack his enemies. Tenbin Gold Arsenal *Kyutama **Tenbin Kyutama *Kyu Buckle *Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster *Kyu Crossbow Mecha *Tenbin Voyager Attacks * : Tenbin Gold performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster alongside his fellow Kyurangers. * : Tenbin Gold delivers a series of arrows at the enemy with the Kyu Crossbow. Appearances: Zyuohger vs. Ninninger, Kyuranger Episode 2, Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~ (Tenbin Gold & Hebitsukai Silver), Kyuranger 3-5, Chou Super Hero Taisen Gallery Kyu02-1003.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-02-21-19h42m25s82.jpg Kyu02-1007.jpg Kyu07-1002.jpg Kyurenja-14-52.jpg Kyurenja-14-53.jpg Kyurenja-14-55.jpg DNOT8veUMAAd3-S.jpg Category:Super Sentai Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Thieves Category:Comic Relief Category:Aliens